Der San Antonio Spaltschuss
|Originaltitel = Humbug's Gulch |USA = 9. Juni 2019 |DE = 10. Juni 2019 |Regie = Colman Domingo |Drehbuch = Ashley Cardiff |Quote = 1,76 Mio. |Vorherige = "Unvermeidbarer Schmerz" |Name = |Nächste = "Auf leisen Pfoten" }} "Der San Antonio Spaltschuss" (Im Original: "Humbug's Gulch") ist die dritte Episode der fünften Staffel von AMC's Fear the Walking Dead und die 56. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Ashley Cardiff geschrieben, Regie führte Colman Domingo, der in der Serie Victor Strand verkörpert. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 16. Juni 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 17. April 2019 auf dem kostenpflichtigen Streamingdienst Amazon Prime Video statt. Inhalt June und Dorie verstecken sich vor einer Bedrohung und begegnen einem verzweifelten Überlebenden. Handlung Die Gruppe tötet mehrere Zombiebarrieren auf verschiedenen Straßensperren, um Althea zu finden, während sie Kreise auf einer Karte kreuzen und einen Umkreis bilden. Auf der Straße fahren John und June aus der Funkreichweite und finden eine weitere Straßensperre. Sie nähern sich und geraten sofort unter Beschuss. Sie müssen sich in ihren Van zurückziehen und durch die Barriere fahren. Sie kommen zu einer Ranch namens Humbug's Gulch, die John zufolge seinem alten Revier ähnelt, und behauptet, dort Waffen zu finden. Sie betreten eines der Gebäude und finden ein Schließfach voller Waffen und Munition. An anderer Stelle markiert Luciana die Orte auf ihrer Karte. Alicia entschuldigt sich bei ihr für ihre Verletzung, aber Luciana sagt, dass sie sich nicht schlecht fühlt. Alicia hört dann, wie die Kinder über das Radio sprechen, während Dylan ihren Aufenthaltsort preisgibt. Sie versucht mit ihnen zu sprechen, aber der Kontakt wird unterbrochen und sie entscheiden, dass sie sie finden müssen. Zurück in bei der Ranch gehen John und June mitten im Sturm nach draußen, damit sie zum Van zurückkehren können. Plötzlich nähert sich ein Fremder und schießt auf sie, wodurch sie sich zurückziehen. Er schießt auf einen der Reifen, aber John hält den Fremden mit seiner Waffe auf. John rennt zu ihm und wird von der Fremde Person mit vorgehaltener Waffe festgehalten. "Wo ist sie?!" fordert der Fremde, wird aber dann von June von hinten niedergeschlagen. Im Inneren des Gebäudes binden sie den Fremden und stöbern in seinen Sachen, finden Karten aus anderen Bundesstaaten und Notizen von einer Person. June behandelt dem Fremden seine Schusswunde, als er endlich aufwacht. Er schreit John zu, er solle die Notizen ablegen und John sagt ihm, dass sie ihm nur helfen wollen. Er besteht darauf, dass niemand ihm helfen kann. John fragt nach den Zombieblockaden, bekommt aber keine Antwort. Unterwegs fahren Alicia und Luciana auf eine Straße, bis plötzlich einen Reifen abknallt und landen in einen Graben. Sie untersuchen was das war und finden provisorische Stacheln auf der Straße. In der Zwischenzeit verbarrikadieren John und June die Türen mit Möbeln und beschließen, aufs Dach zu steigen und die Stadt zu Fuß zu verlassen. Der Fremde bietet ihnen sein Auto an, aber sie bestehen darauf, dass er mit ihnen kommt. Er enthüllt schließlich, dass er Dwight heißt und erzählt ihnen von seiner Mission, seine Frau namens Sherry zu finden. Sie geben sich die Hand, als John sich und June vorstellt. Dwight lacht über Johns Namen und John bindet ihn schließlich los. Die Infizierten brechen in die Bar ein, als sie aus dem Fenster im zweiten Stock entkommen. Dwight springt jedoch vom Dach und zwingt sie, ihm zu folgen. Er enthüllt John, dass er die toten "Beißer" nennt und sie bemühen sich, wegzukommen. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zum Auto, aber Dwight geht in die andere Richtung. Er macht eine Pause ihren Van und durchsucht verzweifelt das Handschuhfach. Dwight kontrolliert ein Autokennzeichen mit Sherrys Symbol für eine Nachricht, dass er "West auf 30" fahren soll. Er erklärt John und June, wie Sherry ihm auf ihren Reisen Nachrichten hinterlassen hat und wie er dachte, er würde den nächsten im Auto finden, aber es gibt keinen. "Ich habe Sherry gesucht, ich weiß nicht, seit mindestens einem Jahr", sagt er. June erzählt Dwight letztendlich, dass sie den Van gefunden haben, ohne dass jemand daran beteiligt war. Er verzweifelt jedoch an die Hoffnung, dass Sherry am Leben sein könnte. Dwight erklärt, dass er es nicht verdient hat, Sherry zu finden. "Ich werde sie nie finden", beklagt er sich, als er seine Waffe hebt. June versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, sich umzubringen, und sagt, Sherry sei immer noch da draußen und er könne ihr das nicht antun. Dwight legt seine Waffe nieder und schluchzt und sagt ihnen, dass er nicht zu ihnen zurückkehren kann. John sagt, dass er das ihnen überlassen soll. Währenddessen holt Morgan Alicia und Luciana auf dem Weg ein und ermutigt sie, weiterhin zu versuchen, mit den Kindern in Kontakt zu treten. Alicia fragt sie erneut, wo sie sind und erzählt ihnen, wie sie ihre Mutter verloren hat und wie sie mit ihnen umgeht. Sie erhält keine Antwort und geht. Zurück in der Ranch erschießt John die meisten Infizierte und lässt Dwight einen Weg, um endlich zu fliehen. Er macht es kaum aus, bevor er von einem Wanderer angepackt wird. Auf dem Boden fordert John ihn auf, seine Axt zu heben, und John schießt darauf. Die Kugeln spalten sich und töten zwei Untote gleichzeitig. In dieser Nacht erklärt John Dwight, dass die Nummer aus dem Auto nicht mit der Registrierung übereinstimmt, was bedeutet, dass Sherry immer noch da draußen sein könnte. Dann dankt er June dafür, dass er Dwight vor seinem Selbstmordversuch gehindert hat und gesteht, dass er darüber nachgedacht hat, wie er seine Liebe zu ihr gezeigt hat. Sie umarmen und küssen sich. Plötzlich kommen Morgan, Alicia und Luciana zur Ranch. Dwight geht zu Morgan und ruft seinen Namen. Sie sind schockiert, sich zu sehen und Morgan erklärt, dass sie vom selben Ort kommen. Dwight erklärt seine Mission und entschuldigt sich für das, was mit den Saviors geschehen ist, aber Morgan versichert ihm, dass sie später reden können. "Wir versuchen von vorne zu beginnen", erklärt Morgan. Alicia fragt Dwight nach den Zombiebarrikaden. Dwight bringt sie zu einer hin. Auf einer Straßensperre will die Gruppe die Barrikade abbauen, als Max sich bei Alicia meldet und sagt, sie seien auf dem Weg zum Truck Stop. Unterwegs stellen sie fest, dass ein Van auf der Straße stehen geblieben ist. Drinnen finden sie einen verängstigen Dylan, der auf dem Rücksitz weint. Alicia versucht ihn zu beruhigen und fragt, wo Max und Annie sind, aber er antwortet nicht. An einer anderer Stelle stellen Annie und Max eine weitere Straßensperre auf und diskutierten, wie sie die Falle für die Gruppe verlassen hatten, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sich nie wieder Sorgen machen. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Lennie James als Morgan Jones * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark * Maggie Grace als Althea* * Colman Domingo als Victor Strand* * Danay García als Luciana Galvez * Garret Dillahunt als John Dorie * Alexa Nisenson als Charlie* * Karen David als Grace* * Jenna Elfman als June * Rubén Blades als Daniel Salazar* * Austin Amelio als Dwight * Kein Auftritt Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Cooper Dodson als Dylan * Bailey Gavulic als Annie * Ethan Suess als Max Todesfälle * Keine Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Dwight. (in Fear) * Ab dieser Folge wird Austin Amelio (Dwight) als Hauptdarsteller gelistet. ** Er wird nach der Folge als Hauptdarsteller gelistet. * Alycia Debnam-Carey macht in dieser Episode ihren 50. Auftritt in der Show. * Humbug's Gulch heißt der Rodeo-Club, in dem John Dorie gearbeitet hat. John und June besuchen einen, aber nicht den gleichen, bei dem John gearbeitet hat. * Nach den Verlust seines Stocks in der vorherigen Episode benutzt Morgan jetzt ein langes Rohr. * Es wurde gezeigt, dass Annie, Max und Dylan die Straßensperren mit Beißern aufstellen. * Es ist mindestens ein Jahr her seit den Ereignissen in der Episode "Zorn" der Hauptserie, als Dwight angibt, dass er seit mindestens einem Jahr nach Sherry sucht. * Dwight nennt die Zombies "Beißer" zur Überraschung von John, der sie anders nennt. * John zeigt einen seiner Tricks, indem er mit einer Kugel, die auf eine von Dwight gehaltene Axt abgefeuert wurde, zwei Beißer aus dem Weg räumt. John gibt an, dass es ein San Antonio Spaltschuss ist, ein Trick, den er nur ein einziges Mal zuvor geschafft hat. en:Humbug's Gulch (Episode) Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Fear)